Never Trust a Human/Transcript
(Wu tells Kai, Cole, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. the story about how he met Aspheera.) Wu: In the days of my father, the First Spinjitzu Master, there was peace between Humans and Serpentine, but it was a fragile peace. Humans were forbidden to enter the lands of the Serpentine. And the Serpentine were forbidden to enter the lands of men. (A flashback is shown when Wu and Garmadon were children. Wu and Garmadon are playing with their staffs.) Wu: I'm tired of the lake. I don't wanna go swimming today. Garmadon: What do you wanna do? Wu: I wanna go that way. (He points to a wooden sign with a snake engraved on it.) Garmadon: That's the Serpentine Valley, Wu. We're not allowed there. Father promised King Mambo, remember? Wu: Nobody will ever know. We'll just take a quick walk and come right back. Come on. Don't you want to see the Serpentine? Are you even a little curious? Hmm? (Wu and Garmadon look at the Serpentine Valley behind bushes.) Wow! (Pyro Vipers are shown to be carrying loads, while two others are using hammers to drive a metal stake into the ground.) Garmadon: Okay, now you've seen it. Let's go before someone— (Wu and Garmadon are surrounded by Pyro Destroyers holding swords. The two boys both drop their staffs. They are taken inside King Mambo the Fifth's pyramid.) Mambo the Fifth: (Sitting in his throne.) You..are the children of the First Spinjitzu Master? Garmadon: Yes, sir. Wu: We're sorry! We- Mambo the Fifth: Silence! (Mambo slithers down from his throne.) You have recklessly endangered a peace between Humans and Serpentine that has existed for millennia. Your foolishness has put me in...a difficult position. (A young Aspheera and Char watch the boys, hiding. Wu looks at them, confused.) Mambo's Advisor: They are the children of the First Spinjitzu Master, sire. We must proceed cautiously. Mambo the Fifth: Put them in a cell for a night. Let them think on their foolishness. Mambo's Advisor: Very wise! (Wu and Garmadon are taken away by two Pyro Vipers and put in a cell.) Garmadon: I can't believe this! This is all your fault! Now we have to tell father everything. Wu: You wanted to go too, remember? I asked you and you said— Garmadon: I said no! N.O. I said we shouldn't, but you wouldn't—huh? (Wu and Garmadon see Aspheera behind the cell door.) Aspheera: Is it true? You are the children of the First Spinjitzu Master? Wu: Who-who are you? (Aspheera smiles.) Garmadon: What do you want from us? Aspheera: I am called Aspheera. I'm training to be a sorceress in service to the king. Tell me, do you truly know the secrets of Spinjitzu? (Wu and Garmadon hesitate to answer.) For a price, perhaps I could help you. I could open this door. I know several spells already. One of them will bend steel. Wu: What price? Garmadon: We don't have any money. Aspheera: I do not speak of coin. I ask only for friendship. Who says serpents and humans can't be friends? And between friends, there must be trust, sharing. You must share the secrets of Spinjitzu with me. Garmadon: Deal! Let us out! Aspheera: (To Wu) You too. I wish to hear you say the words. Promise me. (Garmadon nods at Wu.) Wu: Uh...I promise. (Aspheera laughs and casts a spell, opening the door. Wu and Garmadon leave the cell and run home, now night time.) Wu (Narrating): So Aspheera freed us and we ran back home. (Wu and Garmadon try sneaking past their father.) The First Spinjitzu Master: And where have you two been? Garmadon: At the lake! Wu caught a fish, but it broke the line and we spent the rest of the day trying to re-catch it. (They both smile.) The First Spinjitzu Master: Is that so? (Wu and Garmadon look at each other.) Wu: W-What are you working on, father? (Wu walks toward the table where his father is working. Garmadon follows.) The First Spinjitzu Master: (Working on a scroll.) Oh. Uh..something..new. Wu: (Reading one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu.) The art of Forbidden Spinjitzu? Garmadon: Forbidden Spinjitzu?! Are those for us? The First Spinjitzu Master: No. They are far too powerful. Wu and Garmadon: Aww. The First Spinjitzu Master: Now off to bed, both of you. Go. Go. (Garmadon and Wu are shown in their beds, the latter being awake.) Wu (Narrating): That night I could not sleep. I was troubled by the promise I had made. A promise Garmadon had no intention of keeping. But one which I felt I must. (It cuts to Wu walking in a forest to meet Aspheera.) I returned the next day to fulfill my promise, but I exacted a promise from her in return. Aspheera: What promise? Wu: You must vow that you will never Spinjitzu for evil. (Aspheera nods.) Wu (Narrating): She gave her word and I trusted her. (Wu turns around and walks. Aspheera has a grim look on her face and follows.) Much to my regret. In the days and weeks that followed, I taught her the secret of Spinjitzu. (Wu is shown teaching Aspheera how to do Spinjitzu. She attempts to do Spinjitzu but falls on the ground. Wu helps her up. She attempts to do Spinjitzu again and falls down. Wu helps her up again. Wu is shown about to eat a sandwich. Aspheera watches him and he gives it to her. He pulls out another one and eats it. Aspheera is shown training again, only this time doing Spinjitzu, but falling down. Wu positions her arms and she attempts to do it again and succeeds. She does spins again and knocks Wu over. She helps Wu up and they bow to each other. They both wave goodbye to each other and walk their separate ways. Garmadon rises up from a rock he's been hiding behind. Wu is about to enter his house.) Garmadon: Where have you been? Wu: N-Nowhere. Garmadon: Don't lie to me! I saw you! You were with that snake! You were teaching her Spinjitzu. Wu: I had to, Garmadon. We promised. Garmadon: You can't trust her. She's a slimy snake. (He lightly pushes Wu.) Wu: Don't call her that! (He pushes Garmadon back. Garmadon pushes him to the floor.) Ah! You...you hurt me! (Garmadon runs off.) Wu (Narrating): For weeks, we barely said a word to each other. (Wu kicks a rock while walking. He sees a crowd of people leaving their lands.) Wu: What happened?! Villager: King Mambo's been overthrown by a Serpentine queen who knows Spinjitzu! (He makes a punching motion.) She's marching on our lands! (He walks away.) (Another villager speaks to Wu.) Villager: You better clear out while you can. (Wu runs home. Wu opens a sliding door.) Wu: I...need your help. Garmadon: What is it? Wu (Narrating): I told Garmadon what had happened and we put aside our anger. Together, we hoped to undo what we had done. But it meant disobeying my father a second time. (They walk into the room with the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu.) Wu: There! The forbidden scrolls! (They both grab the scrolls. Wu's scroll lights up in a golden light, while Garmadon's in a purple light. Afterwards, Creation is shown rushing through Wu's body and Destruction is shown rushing through Garmadon's. It cuts to them trying out the scrolls in a forest. Wu raises his scroll and does Spinjitzu.) Wu (Narrating): The scrolls gave us powers we have never felt before. It felt as if... (Garmadon does Spinjitzu.) we had reached our True Potential (Wu does Spinjitzu and hits a rock, cracking it in half.) in an instance. It was a wonderful feeling. And a terrible one. (It cuts to Garmadon and Wu behind bushes with the scrolls on their backs, attached to staffs. King Mambo is tied up in chains beside Aspheera.) Aspheera: (To the Pyro Vipers.) Mambo the Fifth has failed you! The truce was broken. And what did he do? Nothing! He is weak! Weak! But I am not. Behold! The power of Spinjitzu! (Aspheera does Spinjitzu and knocks over Mambo. The Pyro Vipers gasp, surprised. (Garmadon and Wu fight two guards and enter the Aspheera's pyramid.) (To Char.) Once my rule over Ninjago is complete, I think I shall rename it, after myself. (Char pours a drink into a cup she is holding.) Char: "Asphago?" Aspheera: "Aspheera," you fool! Char: Ah! "Aspheera." Much better. (Nods) Mhmm! Wu: That's a terrible name! Aspheera: You! Wu: You broke your promise! You swore never to use Spinjitzu for evil! Aspheera: Is it evil to be strong? (A guard hands her a staff.) To show ambition? To push aside the weak and seize control? (She laughs.) Oh, Wu. You have much to learn about the ways of the world. Wu: I learned something from you. Never to trust a snake. Aspheera: Guards! (Pyro Destroyers march toward the boys.) Garmadon: I'll handle these guys. You take care of her. Aspheera: 'Take care of me' if you can. (She points her staff at him.) Now that I know all of your secrets! Wu: You don't know all of them! (He pulls out the Scroll and Creation rushes through his body. Aspheera does Spinjitzu and Wu does Forbidden Spinjitzu. The tornadoes clash, sending Aspheera flying.) Aspheera: Ahh! (They both spin and clash again. Knocking Aspheera over.) Aspheera: You deceived me! You promised to teach me Spinjitzu, but this...I have never seen! Wu: I didn't deceive you, I just didn't show you everything! (Wu spins and hits her with his staff. They both spin and clash again Aspheera is knocked back. Wu spins and hits her again. He spins one last time and knocks Aspheera onto the ground.) Aspheera: Ahh! Oof. (Garmadon finished defeating the Pyro Destroyers.) Aspheera: I yield! I yield! (Wu raises his staff. Aspheera shields her face with her arm. Wu stops and throws down his staff. Garmadon follows Wu and does the same.) Wu (Narrating): And so Aspheera was defeated. The power of the scroll was too much, even for her sorcery. (Aspheera lays down, relieved.) King Mambo was restored to his rightful throne. (It cuts to Mambo the Fifth coming out of his pyramid. The Pyro Vipers all cheer.) And the peace was kept. As for Aspheera... (Wu is shown walking down a hallway with numerous cells in it.) Aspheera: Help me, Wu, please! As I helped you! Wu: King Mambo has decided your punishment. You are to be entombed magically. Until such time as your sins are forgotten. Aspheera: Wu, I beg of you, release me! Wu: You would've brought war and suffering to all Ninjago. Aspheera: I spared you and your brother! I ask only the same! Wu: (Shaking his head.) Ugh. (He walks away.) Aspheera: Release me! I saved you and you betray me?! You abandon me?! You-you... (She lunges at the cell door.) ...treacherous dog! You deceiver! (Wu and Garmadon walk away from the pyramid.) You will pay for this, Wu! DO YOU HEAR ME?! IF IT TAKES A THOUSAND YEARS! (Wu stops.) I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! (Wu turns back and leaves.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu